


Just Go With It

by dahliadaria



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Spemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliadaria/pseuds/dahliadaria
Summary: Spencer Hastings to the rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

“Spencer, where the hell are you?” Hanna was almost screaming as the music blasted from the huge speakers inside the house. Paige invited them over, as she was throwing a party to introduce her new girlfriend to everyone.  
“I told you I’m on my way. I’m already in the car, Han. For the third time, please get off my ear so I can drive. You know I don’t use the phone while I’m driving.” Spencer rolled her eyes as she held her phone on her right ear. Her left hand clutched the wheel, as she already was prepared to drive her car out of their driveway. If only Hanna will permit to end this conversation.  
“Alright! Sorry for bugging you, Spence. It’s just that I’m about to punch the daylight out of Emily’s ex.” Hanna huffed on the other end of the line. The brunette chuckled a bit as she imagined the look in Hanna’s face as they spoke.  
“What has she done now?” Spencer was as tired of the girl’s antics as Hanna is. She just won’t stop pestering Emily. It’s been two damn months since their break-up, and Emily’s ex just wouldn’t quit with her sourgraping.  
“She brought her new girlfriend to this party and decided that it would be a good idea to rub it into Emily’s face that Em made a mistake in letting her go.” She glanced at Emily who was leaning over the railings of the front porch next to Aria. In front of them stood Emily’s ex-girlfriend Paige who is trying to make Emily jealous as she talked about how perfect her new girlfriend Shana is. Shana is on Paige’s side, clutching her arm with a smug look.  
Spencer frowned upon hearing that. Emily had every right to break up with the girl, she thought. She wasn’t treating Emily right. Her best friend deserves better. “Han, I have an idea.” Spencer smiled as she talked a bit to her blonde friend before finally ending the conversation and heading off to the McCullers’ residence.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Where have you been? I thought you said you were just going to get us drinks?” Aria inquired as Hanna walked over to their little group.  
“Yeah, sorry about that. “ Hanna said as she handed the sodas to Aria and Emily, who looked at her expectantly. “I was just on the phone. You’re girlfriend’s coming over to join us after all, Em. She said she’s on her way. She was trying to call you but I guess you didn’t hear your phone over the noise, so she called me instead.” Hanna smiled and discreetly winked at Emily and Aria, who both looked perplexed. Paige turned from Emily to the blonde so fast that she almost spilled the drink in her hand.  
“What are you talking about? Emily doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Paige sported a look of confusion and shock, and so did Shana, mostly because of her girlfriend’s reaction.  
“Oh yes, she does.” Aria chipped in, playing along with Hanna even though she doesn’t know what the blonde is talking about.  
Shana raised her left eyebrow as she observed her girlfriend. As if Shana’s stare suddenly burned the side of her face, Paige turned to back her girlfriend. “Yeah, whatever.” Paige smirked and quickly pecked Shana’s lips.  
Emily turned to Hanna with questioning eyes. The blonde moved closer to the tanned girl and quickly whispered to her ear. “Just go with it.”  
The tanned girl bit her lip as she willed herself not to laugh at the blonde’s antics. Whatever Hanna was planning didn’t matter anyway. She doesn’t need to pretend to have a girlfriend just for the benefit of getting back at Paige’s absurdness. She was well aware that her ex is trying to make her jealous, and she almost pitied the girl. Emily just wasn’t into her anymore. Their relationship ended even before she fell in love with Paige. Sure, she liked the girl before. She wasn’t really a bad person but she didn’t exactly treat Emily like a princess anyway. It’s not that Emily was asking to be treated as such, but it wouldn’t hurt if she did so. She was just looking for small things such as bringing her coffee as she studied for hours in the library, opening the car door for her, asking her how her day was, giving her a back rub after swim practice, offering her own jacket when it’s cold outside, and the like. Little things that her best friend Spencer does for her. Emily smiled as she thought about these gestures from the brunette. Any guy or girl will be so lucky to have her best friend.

Emily wasn’t aware that she was smiling to herself as she stared at the cup of soda in her hand. “What are you smiling about, Em?” Hanna’s voice brought the tanned girl back to reality, quickly blushing as she lifted her eyes from the cup to the blonde’s face.  
“Looks like Em’s getting giddy. Don’t worry; she’ll be here any minute now.” Hanna added while Aria nodded. The tiny brunette still has no idea what Hanna was planning but she decided to play along. After all, she was enjoying watching Paige squirm with obvious jealousy.  
Seriously, can Hanna read minds? Emily felt her face flush as she contemplated if that was even possible. She felt a little guilty thinking about Spencer in a different light. No, friends don’t do that. Bad Emily. Stop before you get to the naughty thoughts.  
It was a good thing that Hanna’s attention was brought to her phone. Emily breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god Hanna can stop reading my mind. Wait, was she really doing that? Emily wondered if the blonde can read her mind every time she thought about Spencer. If so, then the blonde would have been tired of the scenes playing in Emily’s mind over and over again. The one where Spencer has her arms around her while placing light kisses on her neck; or the one where she and Spencer shared sweet little kisses while they snuggled on the brunette’s red chair; or the one where she was passionately making out with Spencer. Gosh, Em! Get a grip! Emily scolded herself. She has no idea when this started, but she almost always found herself having these daydreams about her amazingly smart and super hot best friend.  
Hanna glanced up from her phone and winked at Emily, smirking as if she knew something that the tanned girl didn’t. Emily shook her head and turned around to try and hide her flushed face from both Hanna and Aria. As if on cue, the girl who’s always invading Emily’s thoughts appeared in front of her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Spencer Hastings stood in front of Emily, a single gardenia in her hand. Ah, the flower of a secret love. Emily’s eyes widened as she stared at the flower in Spencer’s hand, obviously picked from the Hastings’ garden. The tanned girl held her breath as she slowly looked from the flower that is now being handed to her to the eyes of the brunette who was giving it to her. Before Emily could ask what Spencer was doing here after saying that she has to catch up with her homework instead of partying with them (as if she really needed to catch-up), the brunette spoke. “Hey, babe. Sorry I’m late.” Emily, Aria and Paige stood in shock at the brunette’s words and gesture, while Hanna stifled a laugh. Leaning in closer to Emily, Spencer whispered “I missed you, my love.” Emily knees almost gave out as Spencer captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. The brunette held Emily in place as she felt the tanned girl almost melt in her arms. It was a brief, light kiss; just enough to send a message to Emily’s ex-girlfriend to hopefully stop bothering her. Emily’s eyes were overflowing with questions, and Spencer saw right through them. Spencer moved her lips from the tanned girl’s lips to the side of her neck, right below her ear, placing little kisses on Emily’s jaw as she did so. “Just go with it, Em.” Emily willed herself to nod a little, as she was unable to produce any words from her mouth to give a proper response to the brunette.

Hanna cautiously removed the cup in Emily’s hand just before the tanned girl’s arms flew to the back of Spencer’s neck, hands intertwining before letting go once more to move to the brunette’s cheek and nape, respectively. Emily lost all inhibitions and decided to pull the brunette from her neck to get a taste of her sweet lips yet again.

"Caught you just in the nick of time." Hanna whispered to the cup that was now in her hand. The blonde smirked as she met Aria’s eyes, seemingly proud of her plan. The tiny brunette smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. Paige remained frozen in her place, slack-jawed. Shana was oblivious to everything, or just didn’t care at all anymore.

After about an eternity of making out, the two reluctantly pulled apart to get some air back in their lungs. The couple turned their heads to Aria and Hanna, who were talking by themselves about 3 feet away from them, trying to give the two some privacy. Paige and Shana were nowhere to be found.  
“Finally.” Aria spoke, smirking at the two.  
Hanna grinned at the two. “It worked. She’s gone. Are you two done pretending?”  
Spencer smiled, her hands still clutching Emily’s waist. The brunette delicately placed her right hand on a still blushing Emily’s cheek and slowly leaned in. “Who said I was pretending?” Spencer remarked before capturing Emily’s lips once again in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh sorry!” Emily exclaimed as she bumped into someone as she made her way through the crowded hallway.

“It’s alright.” She heard the girl speak.

“Oh, hey, it’s you.” Emily was on her way back outside after a quick stop to the bathroom. She was surprised to see Paige again as the girl disappeared with Shana after her little “show” with Spencer earlier.

“Can we talk?” Paige is now at the heels of the tanned girl as she weaved her way through the crowd.

“We’re actually about to leave. Spencer and the rest are waiting for me outside.” Emily replied as she walked out the front door. She smiled when she saw the familiar brunette a few feet away with Hanna and Aria.

“So, you and Hastings? What is this? An experiment between two best friends?” Paige asked, ignoring the fact that the tanned girl was brushing her off.

Emily stopped and turned to face Paige. “Excuse me?”

“C’mon Em, do you honestly think that you and Hastings will work? Just drop this little act so we can work on us again.” Paige said confidently.

Emily’s jaw felt like it was about to hit the ground upon hearing Paige’s remark. “Ugh, I don’t believe this. Seriously, Paige? Are you hearing yourself right now? We are over, okay? There’s nothing more to work on. And what about your girlfriend, huh? Jeez!”

* * *

 

Aria happened to glance at Emily’s direction and saw the irritated look on her friend’s face. She quickly nudged Spencer and Hanna, nodding towards Emily and Paige. Hanna’s smile turned into a glare. The blonde quickly marched to Emily’s side, but Spencer beat her to it.

“Is there a problem here?” Spencer calmly asked as she stopped and stood behind Emily. The brunette slipped her arms around Emily’s waist and placed a gentle kiss on the tanned girl’s right cheek.

“We were just talking. We’d like some privacy, if you don’t mind.” Paige snapped. She was trying to keep her cool but was failing miserably.

“No. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of my girlfriend.” Emily boldly stated as she dropped her hands to her waist to link them with Spencer’s. Emily’s breath hitched a little as she waited for the brunette’s reaction to her statement. She wasn’t sure how Spencer would react to calling her girlfriend. The tanned girl turned her head to face the brunette, wanting to see the answer in Spencer’s eyes, wanting to know if the brunette was on the same page as her.

Spencer smiled as she met Emily’s eyes. As if reading Emily’s mind through her brown eyes, Spencer nodded and gave her a soft, chaste kiss.

Hanna and Aria stood quietly on the side, exchanging a smile upon hearing Emily’s words.

The four girls turned their attention back to Paige, who was now shifting uncomfortably in front of them. The girl was suddenly at a loss for words. Emily decided to break the silence.

“Look, Paige. We both know that it wasn’t working. I cannot pretend to be happy when I’m not. I can’t force myself to be with you. It wouldn’t have been fair for either one of us.”

Paige was silent for a while, contemplating Emily’s words. Her eyes shifted from Emily to Spencer, before dropping her gaze to their intertwined hands resting on the top of the tanned girl’s navel. Meeting Emily’s eyes once more, she finally spoke up. “Do you really want to be with her? Are you happy?” She slowly asked; her eyes and her voice failing to mask her anger.

Emily smiled and nodded. “You have no idea.” Emily turned to meet Spencer’s eyes as she spoke. “She makes everything seem brighter. Her smile makes me all giddy. Her laugh is like the sweetest music to my ears. She looks at me like I’m the most beautiful girl in the world. She takes care of me when I’m sick, and even when I’m not. She holds my hand when I’m scared. She gives me a backrub after a tiring swim practice. She holds doors and umbrellas for me. She spoils me even if I’m not even asking for it. When I’m in her arms, it feels like home.” Emily blushed upon realizing that she had just confessed her love to Spencer; and did so in front of Hanna, Aria and Paige. She felt a little guilty in knowing that her words may have hurt her ex-girlfriend, but what the heck. It’s the truth. She wouldn’t apologize for telling the truth, and she knew that Paige had to hear it. She had to hear it for her to realize that they’re really over.

Turning back to Paige, Emily was surprised to see that the anger in the girl’s face was now replaced with a mixture of shock, awe and realization. “She’s everything I want and everything I need. I hope you find the same kind of happiness as I did. I really do wish it for you, Paige.”

Paige smiled and nodded at both Emily and Spencer before turning around and walking back inside the house. She walked over to the living room where she left Shana a while ago, only to find the girl sitting on the couch and hitting on Jenna Marshall. “You have got to be kidding me.” Paige muttered.

* * *

 

Aria turned to the girl beside her on the passenger seat as she pulled up on the Marin’s driveway. “Good job tonight, Han.”

Hanna smirked. “Thanks. I can’t take full credit though. You and I both know that those two were headed in that direction. They just needed the perfect opportunity to pull their heads up their asses and confess their love for each other.”

“I completely agree.” The tiny brunette nodded before following Hanna out of the car. They were supposed to have a sleepover at Emily’s after the party but the two decided to give the new lovers some privacy.

* * *

 

Emily smiled as she took Spencer’s outstretched hand and got off Spencer’s car. The couple walked up to the Fields’ front porch hand in hand. Spencer turned to face Emily and held both hands of the tanned girl’s on her own.

Emily’s mind was in a haze as Spencer didn’t utter a single word throughout the drive home. Emily closed her eyes as she feared the worst. She felt like Cinderella whose night has ended. _Time to leave the fairy tale and go back to reality._ Emily thought. The tanned girl opened her eyes when she finally heard Spencer speak. “I thought you’d never notice.” The brunette said.

“Huh?” Emily replied, unsure of what Spencer was talking about.

“I said I thought you’d never notice how much I cared about you. I love you, Em. I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for a long time.” Spencer reluctantly let go of Emily’s hands to hold the tanned girl’s waist and pull her closer. Emily in turn slid her hands on Spencer’s shoulders.

Emily chuckled and moved her hands from Spencer’s shoulders to cup her face. The tanned girl softly stroked Spencer’s cheeks with her thumbs. “How can I not notice? You’re always making me feel like a princess, Spence. A queen even.” Emily leaned in and softly kissed the brunette before slightly pulling away to stare into her brown eyes. “I am so in love with you too, Spencer Hastings.” Emily leaned in to rest her forehead into Spencer’s. Their lips almost touched when she spoke again. “Do you wanna come up?” Emily bit her bottom lip as she waited for Spencer’s answer.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
